mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Marketing:Firefox Materials
Spreading Firefox will be achieved with this page. PLEASE use the discussion page for discussion, NOT here. Image Materials Wallpaper * 70+ Nice and Beautiful Firefox Wallpapers by Hongkiat Lim * Digital Media Minute New Firefox Wallpaper * Firefox Wallpaper by Henrik Gemal * LouCypher's Gallery at DeviantArt * Firefox Wallpapers by Niels Leenheer * Halloween themed wallpaper by Aphotic 13 at DeviantArt * Firefox Wallpapers by sonickydon * More Wallpapers by Niels Leenheer * Get Firefox wallpapers by jeex at DeviantArt: ** GetFirefox 1 ** GetFirefox 2 * Firefox wallpapers by maverick3x6 at DeviantArt: ** Fox 1 ** Fox 2 ** Fox 3 ** Fox 4 Flyers * Firefox Flyers Gallery from the SFX Mozilla Community Buddy Icons/Avatars * Avatar gallery by Niels Leenheer Ad Banners/Buttons * Anime Style Firefox Buttons by Inugamix (link in Japanese) Anti-IE Gallery * Understanding Internet Explorer Security Settings - a one minute animation by John Haller * Nathan Lineback's creations - Parodies of "Get IE" buttons, mostly created while IE4 was released. Text Materials E-mail Templates All the e-mail templates are available in the Standardized Letters category. * Letters to School Network Administrators * Letters to Internet Cafés * Letters to Internet Service Providers * Letters to High School Newspapers * Letters to City Officials * Letters to Online Banking Services * Letters to RSS Feed Providers to provide auto detection. Printables * Firefox Press Quotes by Scott I. Remick * Firefox 5 Minute Challenge by Lachlan Hunt * Flyers (files) by Lachlan Hunt (on Flickr) by factoryjoe - Firefox 'condom' logo in pocket poster (1.4MB) Flyers * Flyers in the Mozilla Community Wiki Fonts * FF Meta, Mozilla Font from 2004 until 2012 by Erik Spiekermann of FontFont * FiraGO, International Variant of Fira Sans by bBox Type, Carrois Corporate GbR and HERE Europe B.V. * Fira Sans (Feura Sans), Firefox OS and Mozilla Font from 2013 until 2016 by Erik Spiekermann, Ralph du Carrois, Anja Meiners, Botio Nikoltchev et al. * Georgia (Georgia Pro), Mozilla Body Font for websites from 2011 until 2014 by Matthew Carter * Inter, Mozilla Body Font for websites since 2019 by Rasmus Andersson * Metropolis, Mozilla Heading Font for websites by Chris Simpson * Nunito Sans, Mozilla Foundation Body Font by Vernon Adams * Open Sans, Mozilla Body Font for websites until 2019 by Steve Matteson * Sharp Sans, Firefox Logo Font * Trebuchet, Mozilla Body Font for websites by Vincent Connare * Univers Condensed Bold, mozdev.org Logo Font by Adrian Frutiger * Verdana (Verdana Pro), Mozilla Body Font for websites from 2004 until 2010 by Matthew Carter * Zilla Slab, Official Mozilla Font since 2017 by Peter Biľak and Nikola Djurek of Typotheque Catchy Phrases and Quotes Key Messages * Rediscover The Web * The Browser You Can Trust Other Materials Screensavers * Get Firefox Screensaver by Digital Media Minute Customize Firefox * FFDeploy by Bob Templeton * Firefox Portable at portableapps.com * Firefox Portable at mozdev.org - This project page is outdated. * Firefox with Group Policies - post at Slashdot * FirefoxADM Games * Browser War Checkers "help Firefox win this battle" by Otto de Voogd External Links * Firefox Home * OS-tan * Firefox Pictures - This page is outdated and was last updated in October, 2008. * Firefox in the news Related Wikis * Sage Community Wiki - for the Firefox extension for RSS & Atom feeds Firefox Materials Firefox Materials